Sweetest Goodbye
by MidnightDreamer06
Summary: Draco hurts Hermione again and for the final time. She then runs to the arms of none other than her best friend. Will she and Ron's love have the strength to withstand many upcoming trials.
1. Tangled

Disclaimer- I don't own it. J.K. Rowling does. I also don't own any song exerts. They belong to the talented band Maroon 5.

A/N: Hi! This fanfic is just something I thought up! Hope you like. I know that I am supposed to update my other story but I'm really sorry. I've got a major case of writers block for the next chapter. Promise to update this story and my other one soon( real soon)! Enjoy!

Chapter 1- Tangled

It was a cold night as Draco Malfoy lay flat on his back in his bed. His fireplace was unlit so the room was completely dark and freezing. Draco's body had become numb from the cold. His headphones blasted Maroon 5's "Tangled". He let his mind sink deeply into the words:

_There is nothing left to say to you_

_That you wanna hear _

_That you wanna know_

These words echoed in his head because he had done it again. He had hurt her again, and for the last time, as she told him. How could he have been so dumb. He had lost the only woman he had ever loved, all because he couldn't control himself. How could he have fucked Lavender? He wanted to kick himself in the ass.

A tear slid out of the corner of his eye and ran down the side of his face. He closed his eyes as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, the words:

_And I have done you so wrong_

_Treated you bad_

_Strung you along_

_Oh shame on myself_

_I don't know how I got so _

_Tangled up._

Booming in his ears.

Meanwhile in a similar cold, dark bedroom, Hermione Granger lay curled up in the corner of her room in a tiny ball. Emotions were bubbling over inside of her. She was angry at Draco for hurting her again. She was hurting because she loved him so much maybe even too much. She hated knowing that she loved him after he hurt her.

With the slowest of movement Hermione reached into a drawer next to her and pulled out a razor. Flesh met steal and Hermione winced. A small feeling of satisfaction came over her and she closed her eyes and curled into a tinier ball and fell asleep.

A/N: So that's the first chapter! I know its short you don't have to tell but if you do ok then. I'll try to make them longer. Seems like the typical Draco/ Hermione fiction but I promise its not. I'm going to put up another chappie as soon as I get five reviews. So please review. I love every one of them. Good or Bad.

Midnight Dreamer 06

It's wicked but I love it!!

BOGO Kru


	2. Time for Change

Chapter 2- Time for Change

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Ok just for the record this is a Ron Hermione fanfic not a Draco Hermione. Draco is just a tiny…ok no a big part of the story. Once again Thanks for the reviews you guys are great. MWAAH! Here's chapter 2.

For the next two days Hermione remained inside her room and only left for classes. News had reached the student body and rumors began to spread. She was sick and tired of hearing each and everyone whispering about her as she passed.

Early one morning plinked herself in front of a large mirror in her room, a pair of scissors, a towel with a box under it and a small bag next to her. She stared into the mirror at herself.

"Was she not good enough for him, not smart enough, not pretty enough…I'll fix that" she thought to herself.

She picked up the scissors and held it, her hand shaking terribly. After her hand steadied she took a handful of her hip length, curly brown bushy curls and cut it. The bunch fell to the floor, then another and another until her hair was to her ears. Hermione laughed softly and grabbed up the towel and ran into to her bathroom. Half an hour later she exited the bathroom, her head fully wrapped in the towel.

She sat back in front of the mirror of the mirror. She breathed deeply then unraveled the towel on top of her head, revealing auburn hair. Hermione exploded with sobs that turned into laughter. She then blew her hair straight so that it fell at her cheekbones. She took the small bag and on her damp eyes she applied liner and shadow on her lips, lip gloss. She put her skirt and blouse and stood in front of her full length mirror. "hmm not bad" thought Hermione to herself examining her shapely legs and hips then her tiny chest. She puffed them out but it was no use to her they were way too small. Hermione pulled on her robe, ran a hand through her hair, and pasted on a smile. She swung open the room door and stepped outside and headed to breakfast.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall Harry and Ron sat eating their breakfast without Hermione which was what they had been doing for the past two days. They didn't expect Hermione to join them anytime soon because they knew how broken she was. Ron was playing in his eggs mindlessly when Harry noticed immediately knowing what it was said

"Still worried about her?"

Ron stopped and looked up at him and shrugged his shoulders then said "She my best mate and I can't help it." There was silence then he said "You have to promise not to tell her that. She would never let me live it down".

He and Harry laughed when the Great Hall doors opened and Hermione walked in.

Hermione scanned the room for Draco and let out a breath when she didn't see him. She continued walking towards Harry and Ron as she felt eyes following her.

She sat next to Ron and watched their eyes widen in shock. "Morning" she said her voice filled with false cheerfulness. It took a few moments for Harry to retort stuttering

"M… m… morning Herm"

Hermione turned to Ron who just stared.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Oh…oh nothing it's just different. In fact it's kind of nice" said Harry quickly. He did not want to say anything to make Hermione break down even though she did look great Harry stomped on Ron's foot as he waited for a response. All Ron managed to say was

"Yeah…nice"

Hermione smiled and began to force down a piece of toast which to her tasted like cardboard and a glass of orange juice.

Harry looked over at Ron who looked back over at him with a look that was of pain. Harry shrugged and returned back to his breakfast silently.

"Well" said Hermione, after emptying her glass, "I'm off to Arithmancy" Hermione got up and walked away her auburn hair trailing behind her.

Harry left a few minutes later to walk Ginny to class. Ron sat there deep in thought.

"Hermione's …… No you suppressed these feelings before you can do it again. Ron shook his head slightly, gathered his things and left.

A/N: So what do you think about this chapter. It's a lot longer than the first one. Don't worry about Hermione she's not psychotic she fine just a little…no alota stressed. Well it just gets better next Chapter. The next chapter is a bit more emotional (if that is possible) So you know the drill five or more reviews and another chapter. Thanks in advance!

P.S. My other Story 'She Will Be Loved' will be updated by the end of this month. There is a surprise for everyone who have read and reviewed and asked me for a specific something…BUT the only way to find out is to read (and review) the chapter when the story is updated.

Midnight Dreamer 06

ItS wIcKeD bUt I lOvE It

Bogo kru


	3. Thing of the Past

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Personally I think Hermione with auburn hair looks good but hey we're all entitled to our opinions. This is a Ron/ Hermione fanfic. Does anybody read the authors note! As I said in the previous chapters, Draco is a big part of the story. He will disappear soon but will reappear again soon enough. I don't want to seem as if I'm running on so here's chapter 3.

Chapter 3- Thing of the past

Draco strutted down the halls to his Arithmancy class. He wanted to go to his room and stay there but he couldn't. He knew she would hurt seeing him but he was Draco and more importantly a Malfoy…but why does he care so much?

He sprawled his shoulders and continued thinking. He knew why. He loved her and he knew she genuinely loved him in return.

He felt the hairs on his neck stand up as he stood in front of the Arithmancy classroom door. He reached out, took a deep breath, turned the knob entering the classroom. There was no sign of her bushy hair. Draco exhaled a sigh of relief.

"I can do this" he told himself.

He noticed the auburn haired girl in Hermione's seat but was too caught up in his own thoughts to care. When he was standing next to her, his eyes finally glanced down. When he realized who it was he automatically tripped over his feet and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

The room went silent. Everyone was afraid to laugh but they all stared, all except Hermione.

Draco jumped up just as quickly as he had fallen. He looked expectantly at her. He did not know what to expect for her to do. To laugh, stare emotionless, anything. He just wanted her to acknowledge him but, Hermione did not look down nor up at him. She just stared forward.

After a few moments of waiting he turned around and went to his seat. Throughout the entire class he stared at his book deep in thought.

When class was over he waited outside in the hallway. She was, unusually the last one to leave. She walked out and noticed him. Draco looked at her with pleading eyes that had burnt a hole in her before class. She continued walking away ignoring him. Draco walked on the side of her.

"You look really nice" Draco said.

Hermione did not respond.

"Hermione, speak to me…please?" Draco pleaded ( Please! A Malfoy begging! He did not care. He wanted Hermione back and would do anything to get her.)

Still she did not respond. She just continued walking, her eyes directed ahead.

"Please" Draco pleaded harder as he outstretched his hand to hers. Hermione shifted to avoid his touch, because she knew by him just touching her she would break down, right there, that instant. She continued ahead and went into the Girls bathroom. Draco stopped outside.

Hermione closed the door behind her and pressed her back against it. She slid to the floor and sobbed. Draco was on the next side of the door listening intently to her crying. He too had tears running down his face. He turned and pressed his back against the wall, on the other side of the door, leaving the door free.

After a few minutes of sobbing, Hermione stood up and peeked outside to see if Draco had left. She looked out into the empty corridor. There was no sign of Draco. She did not look down.

In a sudden rage Hermione slammed the door and began crying loudly.

"How could you?" screamed Hermione "How could you do this to me?"

Draco stood and listened and realizing he himself did not know the answer to that question. He stood up and pressed his head against the door although he heard very clearly what she was saying.

"I loved you too much" she shouted banging at the door with her fists.

"I love…loved you" she whispered but Draco heard.

"I used to love you" she finished as if her last breath.

Draco leaned back against the wall again. He felt like the final chip of his heart had just fallen to the floor and shattered.

"Used to love you" echoed inside his head like a broken record on a record player. He wanted to die and rot away into the castle walls.

Just then Hermione walked out of the bathroom the way she went in, not looking back.

A/N: Phew another chapter up! You'll have another one coming at you after five (or more) reviews. Unfortunately there was no Ron in this chapter but I promise he's in the next chapter. For sure. Thanks for all my reviews. I love everyone good or bad. Thanks again!

Sneak peek- The next chapters title is Warmth on a Cold night.

Midnight Dreamer 06.

iTs WiCkEd BuT I lOvE iT

BOGO


End file.
